


Desires

by angelusmusicorum



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelusmusicorum/pseuds/angelusmusicorum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asseylum’s thoughts during her situation with Rayet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desires

Earth was certainly different from what Slaine had told her but she found that it was the people that were different rather than the place itself. The land, though damaged in Heaven’s Fall, still held the beautiful elements that she adored most. 

It was known by every martian (along with Slaine and his father) that her only desire was to have peace between the martians and the terrans. That wasn’t completely true however; she desired to see and feel the place that was called Earth. She desired to see the difference between the two cultures. She desired to see the world that Slaine came from and spoke with excitement of. 

In her journey, she had seen the bravery of the terrans while fighting for their freedom. She had tasted their food. She had gotten to wear their clothing. She had shown kindness, resentment, regret, and more. And most importantly, she had seen the birds that Slaine had spoken of. She wasn’t compelled to tell them the truth whenever they spoke of their anger though; Eddelrittuo had insisted about keeping the secret until they end when they found the bartian battleship which then Asseylum decided to finally come out with the truth about her identity.  There was no doubt in her mind that they had every right to feel every emotion they did. It was her desire to bring peace between the martians and terrans. 

 That wish didn’t end even as she was being choked by Rayet. She didn’t regret the trip to Earth. She didn’t regret meeting anyone. She didn’t regret helping the terrans. She didn’t regret befriending some. She didn’t regret listening to their anger and disgust against her kind. There was one thing she did regret however, she thought as she begun to lose conscious; She regretted not being able to see the birds with Slaine.


End file.
